No more regrets
by Stella-Mitsui
Summary: Mitsui lived a life of regrets but now he's making up for the lost time.


This is my first fanfiction. In fact, SD is the first anime I've seen and I'm obsessed. I do not own SD or enjoy any intellectual property right of use over its characters. This work is entirely fictional and was not created for commercial gain or purpose.

Title: Regrets no more

Summary: Mitsui may have lived a life of regrets but not anymore in Kogure's arms.

Mitsui lived a life of regrets.

He shall never forget the day he lay a hand on Kogure's cheek. The sound of the his palm slapping the skin of Kogure's face shall forever reverberate in his mind. He was surprised himself of the sheer force of his hand. This is the same hand that used to stroke him lovingly. The same hand that caressed the same cheek. The same hand that gave his Kogure much pleasure...now the hand that inflicted him so much pain.

Kogure at the moment had the same thought running in his head. When their eyes met, both understood the other thought of the same thing. The shock of the moment echoed on the walls of the covered courts, it was almost tangible really. The other people felt the unnerving aftershocks of that moment, and they could not comprehend how that slap was more shocking than the bloody mop that hit Rukawa on his head.

"MItusi. Hisashi-kun, what are you thinking?" a smiling Kogure poked Mitsui.

Mitsui snapped back to the present and sighed. "Nothing much, just spaced out Min-kun," he fibbed. He shook his head as if to clear the past.

Kogure knew what he's thinking but he didn't want to push him further. Kogure sat down on the bed with Mitsui and stroked his hair. He gave Mitsui one of his gentlest smiles. Mitsui melted.

That's the kind of smile that puts angels to shame, Mitsui thought. With that, he pulled Kogure closer to him and locked him in a warm embrace.

Kogure did a mock-suffocating sound. Mitsui released him and Kogure quickly straddled Mitsui on the bed sitting up.

"Listen Sashi-kun," Kogure planted small kisses along Mitsui's forehead, temples, cheeks, chin, nose. "I know what you're thinking. I don't mind it happened. Its over now, you're here. We had our chance to a fresh start. And we made the best of it, didn't we?" Kogure used again his irresistible smile.

Mitsui knew he is powerless with that smile and succumbed to Kogure's charms. "I know Min-kun, and for that I am forever grateful for you giving me another chance...for giving us another chance." Mitsui thanked the powers that be above and wondered what he had done to deserve such a blessing in his life. He pulled Kogure closer and kissed him. Gently at first, with his tongue tracing the shape of Kogure's lips, then with immediate urgency so powerful he was afraid he'd bruise Kogure's lips.

Kogure succumbed to his lover. "He's such a good kisser," Kogure thought as he let out a soft moan.

Kogure had indeed forgiven Mitsui after all that he's done. The truth is, he never stopped loving Mitsui after all this time. When he first saw Mitsui, he was struck at his beauty, his confidence. His heart broke when Mitsui left the team and dabbled with the dark side. He tried to persuade Mitsui then to come back but to no avail. Mitsui then had no idea how Kogure loved him so, for it was a secret kept hidden by Kogure.

It was dark, and the light outside the window dappled on their naked bodies. Kogure reached out and let his hand trail down to Mitsui's chest...then abdomen...playing with his navel for a bit then letting his fingers slide down to his manhood. Mitsui let out a deep moan, of an animal in ecstasy. Kogure smiled a naughty smile, but this was not seen by Mitsui as his eyes are closed and his breathing belabored.

Kogure kept on stroking his length, playing with the tip and stroking the shaft again. Mitsui was moaning a bit louder now. Kogure, seizing the opportunity, wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Mitsui's penis. MItsui shook and let out a loud gasp of pleasure.

"I've died and gone to heaven," Mitsui thought, or rather barely thought as he could not think of anything but the pleasure his Min-kun is giving him. He regretted again all the wasted time, not for not playing basketball, but all that time that he could have spent with Kogure.

"Fuck," he muttered. Kogure stopped with his ministrations and said, "Did I hurt you Sashi-kun? Did I do anything wrong?" He gave that worried look that also worried Mitsui that he might have hurt his lover's feelings. Mitsui kissed him.

"Of course not, didn't you see how deep in pleasure I was?" Kogure nodded. MItsui continued, "I was just thinking again of how much I regret the two years I was away...I was away from you. All that time, I could have been with you, loving you, making love to you, kissing you, making you happy. I wasted all that time I could have this with you, and for that I hate myself."

Kogure smiled a little, then broke out a huge smile. "That's really sweet Sashi-kun. I never thought I'd get to wring out anything as sweet as that from you!" Kogure cried happily. He rolled on top of Mitsui and hugged him till Mitsui suffocated. "Don't worry about that now, we're here, and we have forever to spend together. Hush now, its all over. I'm here right? " Kogure stroked Mitsui's raven-blue hair. They were face to face, sharing one breath, one bed.

Mitsui instead of answering kissed Kogure passionately. He rolled Kogure to his back and started planting a trail of kisses from his hair, face, extra attention to the neck, chest and down to his manhood. It was Kogure's turn to sigh and heave in passion.

{If you want me to continue with the really raunchy part, comments and encouragement are very much appreciated. Thanks}


End file.
